


Есть анимансер — будут (не)приятности

by Bookish_Swearwolf



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: And angst, M/M, find your animancer at first sight, like very, very side character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookish_Swearwolf/pseuds/Bookish_Swearwolf
Summary: Есть несколько способов справиться с тоской по дому, когда твоя жизнь катится к маграновой матушке. Это один из них.





	Есть анимансер — будут (не)приятности

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за бетинг Morning Glory.
> 
> Cпойлеры к последнему (на данный момент) DLC — Seeker, Slayer, Survivor; минет; неопытность; ангст на ровном месте, обсуловленный игрой и долбоящерством автора; персонаж из четырёхстепенного квеста; перевод некоторых слов и терминов не совпадает с версией русской локализации.

Весь Казувари казался одной нескончаемой галлюцинацией, вызванной какими-то местными грибами. Испытания от Ликов Охоты, во время которых его спутники внезапно пропадали, вываливались в дерьме или получали странные, не поддающиеся обычным целительным зельям, травмы — полбеды. Гораздо больше изводили и плоть, и разум Эвана непроходимые заросли джунглей в буйных красках листвы, цветов и насекомых. И конечно же Арена. Нескончаемые бои. Один за другим, один за другим, один за другим. Каждый раз их встречали какие-то новые враги с какими-то новыми выдумками. Приходилось сражаться в основном с духами, но всё равно испытания казались совершенно бессмысленными и излишне жестокими. Впрочем, как любая другая выходка богов.

Даже когда Эван покидал Казувари, чтобы найти очередной артефакт, тот не оставлял его мысли, въедался лианами в тело, сковывал разум лихорадкой. Умайре всё твердила, что ему нужно настроиться на остров, прийти в гармонию с ним, прислушаться к душам, заслужить благословение Ликов. И тогда он всё поймёт и примет. Эван сжимал кулаки и чуть не раздирал ладони в кровь ногтями — ему так хотелось выплеснуть богоподобной в лицо всю правду, всё то, что он знал. Но Эдер клал руку на плечо, лишь завидев признаки грядущей бури, Алот откашливался, Рекке говорил какую-нибудь смешную глупость на ломаном аэдирском. И тогда Эван одёргивал себя и вспоминал, что здесь они, чтобы помочь. И не только. Благословения местных божков всё же ещё действовали, и выигрыш увеличил бы их шансы в гонке за пылающей отполированной задницей Эотаса.

Наверное, поэтому ему так полюбился этот паренёк. Ну, паренёк по сравнению с ним самим. Лет сорок, не больше. Взрослый, даже зрелый по меркам почти всех разумных, но всё ещё юный по их, эльфийским меркам. Если бы Эван сам не вырос на улицах и без опеки, то мог бы удивиться, что Нил уже покинул семью и завершил учёбу — по крайней мере, это удивление Эван читал на лице Алота. История Алота сама по себе была необычной, но он всё же вырос в аэдирских рамках и имперской структуре. Поэтому столь юный эльф так далеко от дома его напрягал. И не только эльф — но и анимансер. Несмотря на все их разговоры и споры, Алот до сих пор жил по старой схеме: есть анимансер — будут неприятности.

И пока Алот натянуто, едва сдерживая нервозность и гнев, предупреждал его о том, что участие в испытаниях юного алхимика и анимансера могут закончиться очень и очень плохо, Эван всё больше и больше всматривался в это бледное лицо, не стесняясь пожирал глазами тёмно-рыжие волосы, светлые глаза с жёлтой радужкой, вздёрнутый нос, маленькие, резко очерченные губы, подтянутое, хоть и хрупкое, тело учёного. Всё больше привязывался к этому заиканию и восторженным интонациям, чистому упоению наукой. Даже восхищался тем, что Нил нашёл в себе силы доехать до этого забытого всеми, кроме богов, острова и развернуть тут лабораторию. Анимансерам часто приходилось бежать из Аэдира, бежать в далёкие места, но парень мог бы спокойно выбить себе место в одной из академий Вайлианских республик и жить в роскоши, если и ездить куда-то в глушь — то только с организованными экспедициями. Или не плыть против течения — с его-то заиканием и робостью? — и спокойно дальше заниматься алхимией. Наука ничем не хуже анимансии.

А иногда Эвану казалось, что Нил приехал сюда и для него. Анимансер напоминал ему о Каэд Нуа, о его собственной лаборатории в подвале замка, о часах за книгами и опытами, о Лее — его помощнице, тоже рыжей, хоть и светленькой, тоже желтоглазой, талантливой и робкой. Пронзительно юной. Её теперь не было, не было и Каэд Нуа, а лицо Нила сладко отзывалось мыслями о доме и обожаемой работе, в которую Эван сначала погрузился лишь затем, чтобы не думать о пропавшем без весточки Алоте и вообще об их разошедшейся по всем краям света компании, а потом полюбил всей душой.

Он не помнил, как Эотас разрушил Каэд Нуа, как погибли его друзья, поэтому первым делом, когда увидел Нила, Эван подумал о том, как этот парень пригодился бы ему в лаборатории.

Поэтому согласился носить пояс из меди и адры сразу и без сомнений. Только потом пришло воспоминание о том, почему он на Архипелаге Мёртвого Огня и что вообще здесь делает.

Нил был его точкой опоры посреди этого острова разношёрстных дикарей, упивающихся своим трёхликим идолом и жаждой крови. Центром тяжести, столь необходимым после катастрофы, которая слишком уж скоро поделила его жизнь на очередное до и после. Когда совершенно не хотелось возвращаться на Казувари с новым артефактом, Эван вспоминал о Ниле и их неоконченном эксперименте.

Нил успел уже три раза подогнать пояс из кручёной медной проволоки и кусочков адры, и Эван знал, что наконец-то всё сработало как надо — но ему было грустно. Удачное завершение эксперимента пьянило — в этот раз Эвана даже не переносило в неожиданные места, разрозненные частички душ послушно и по плану заряжали устройство, перегоняя энергию в эссенцию, — но завершение также означало, что видеться и говорить с Нилом они будут реже. Возможно, придётся каждый раз покупать что-то из его зелий, чтобы Нил не нервничал из-за внимания к себе. На краю сознания мелькнула смутная мысль позвать парня с собой на корабль. Эван хотел уже развернуться и уплыть сейчас, оставить хорошую новость на потом — всё равно нужно было найти ещё один артефакт для Выживающей и вернуться сюда, но потом понял, что сам бы на месте Нила безумно разозлился, если бы с ним так поступили. Отложить весть о том, что устройство — ладно, пока только прототип, — сработало! Крайняя степень неуважения, Лея бы отвесила ему оплеуху, несмотря на всю свою робость и то, что ей бы пришлось встать на табуретку (или даже несколько).

Так что Эван вздохнул, ещё немного помялся в полутьме Храма и двинулся туда, где обычно стоял Нил, к высоким полкам с сотнями разноцветных зелий. Однако анимансера на месте не было, и только тогда Эван понял, что уже слишком поздно для работы.

Он шагнул в соседнее помещение — там была дверь в маленькую комнату, которую Нил занимал по одобрению Умайре. Нил разрешил беспокоить себя в любое время дня и ночи, если дело касалось эксперимента. У Эвана по груди разлилось тепло — в первый раз они будут одни, а не у всех на глазах. Он не представлял, что сказать Нилу — ты напоминаешь мне о доме? ты точь-в-точь мой типаж? у меня встаёт, когда ты рассказываешь об анимансии? можно тебя поцеловать? будто когда-то он умел говорить о таком, пф! — но пришлось даже зажмуриться и тряхнуть головой, чтобы мысли об эксперименте не разбежались, не сменились до последней на самые базовые и примитивные.

Даже если в их недавнюю встречу Нил краснел и заикался больше обычного под взглядом Эвана, это ещё ничего не значило.

Эван постучал — тихо, чтобы не спугнуть и не разбудить остальных жителей Храма, так как звуки здесь разносились со страшной скоростью и эхом. За тонкой деревянной дверью послышалась сонная возня, а затем она открылась — Нил был немного растрёпанным, но полностью одетым.

— О, это ты! П-п-привет, Эв-в-ван. Не ожидал тебя так поздно, — Нил оправил полы своей жилетки и дёрнул плечами.

— Ты уже заснул? Прости.

— Н-нет, я ещё не ложился. Работы на всю ночь, Безмолвная Пятёрка заказала кучу укрепляющих зелий, мне н-не управиться быстро, — он провёл ладонью по волосам, безуспешно пытаясь уложить их. И тут его взгляд упал на пояс, который горячей тяжестью обнимал бёдра Эвана. — О! Если ты пришёл, то значит, пояс готов? Правда-правда-правда?

Когда Эван подтвердил готовность кивком, Нил, он мог бы поклясться, чуть не бросился его обнимать, но будто вовремя вспомнил о приличиях.

— Заходи, — он открыл дверь шире, обнажая причудливую обстановку: из мебели были только стол, кровать да два стула, но все поверхности заваливали многочисленные инструменты, котлы, кастрюли, медь, реагенты, кусочки адры, драгоценные камни и ещё куча всякой мелочевки.

Казалось, тут Нил ощущал себя хозяином, таким уверенным Эван его никогда раньше не видел. Нил больше не заикался, долго рассматривал пояс на Эване, твёрдо обхватил его за плечи и усадил на кровать, как какую-нибудь куклу.

— Снять надо аккуратно, — его жёлтые глаза блестели азартом, — он прям горячий. Как ты терпишь, Эван?

— Как-то не замечал, пока не вошёл к тебе.

Нил улыбнулся и потупил взгляд, аккуратно расстегнул устройство и вытащил его из креплений на брюках. Ладонь обожгла Эвана похлеще, чем анимансерский пояс, когда Нил опёрся о его бедро для поддержки. Он рвано выдохнул сквозь зубы, хотелось выругаться — в такой позе невозможно было скрыть ощутимо приподнявшийся член. Волоски на руках и шее встали дыбом от разрядов статики, которые испускало потревоженное устройство. Нил всё теми же странными и непривычными, уверенными движениями расчистил место на столе и медленно положил пояс туда. Судя по всему, покрытие на столе было каким-то особенным — тревожное жужжание сразу затихло.

Нил вернулся к Эвану и снова сел перед ним на колени, снова положил ладонь на колено и медленно повёл к внутренней стороне бедра.

— Спасибо! Ты не представляешь, как помог, — Нил улыбнулся со все теми же горящими глазами. — Это только начало, теперь на основе накопителя я смогу проектировать всё новые и новые устройства, которые помогут людям.

Эван с трудом представлял, как именно накопитель энергии душ уже можно было бы применить на практике — анимансия его всегда больше интересовала как чистая наука, ценная сама по себе, — но согласно покивал головой, сглатывая слюну:

— Да, я надеюсь.

— Но теперь ты не будешь п-п-приходить ко мне.

Словно по наитию, Эван поймал ладонь Нила и сжал в своей.

— Если ты не против… то буду, конечно. Это наверняка не последний твой эксперимент?

— Я хотел бы ещё поэкспериментировать…

И Нил кинулся к его губам, оказался горячим и слегка горьковатым, как сушёный белолист или поверхность необработанной адры. Если Эван был ошарашен такой смелостью и раньше, то теперь едва мог мыслить. Нил оказался неожиданно сильным для своего роста и горячим, горячим, горячим. Чувство дома и родства обволакивало, высасывало, как яд из раны, мысли об этом треклятом острове, треклятых богах… треклятом всём, что случилось с ним за последние три месяца. Реальность сузилась до обжигающих губ и тёплых ладоней на его бёдрах, на его животе, на шее, на щеках, на ключицах.

Эван не заметил, как Нил откинул его на спину на узкую кровать — перина была удивительно мягкой, — и устроился сверху, оторвался от губ и проложил дорожку языком по острому подбородку, кадыку и ниже, к вороту рубахи. Расстегнул пуговицы и огладил плечи. Эван мог только исступлённо водить ладонями по его спине, бокам и заднице, изголодавшееся по теплу тело без его команды вдавливалось в чужое, такое же отчаянное тело, подавалось вперёд, тёрлось, скользило кожей о кожу и горело, а сам он будто наблюдал за этим со стороны — так непривычно и резко ощущения долбили по нервам, так не хотелось их впускать.

— Всё хорошо? — Нил крепко сжал его бедро и посмотрел в глаза — на его лице Эван увидел то, чего так давно не замечал в окружающих — искреннюю заботу. Искусанные губы отказывались подчиняться, но Эван всё же смог выдавить:

— Да, только продолжай. А то этот, — он сглотнул, — эксперимент может закончиться… плохо.

Огни комнаты с весельем затанцевали в теперь огромных зрачках Нила, обрамлённых тонкой хищной радужкой. Нил поднял уголок губ и провёл ладонью от бедра к паху Эвана, крепко сжал налившийся кровью член и резко расстегнул крючки брюк. Ещё раз поцеловав Эвана, Нил стянул брюки и высвободил его член — плоть едва ли не плавилась под его горячей ладонью, многократно умножающей желание, — развел колени и устроился между ними, без стеснения прогнувшись в спине и отставив ягодицы. Эван пожалел, что они не разделись до конца — сейчас вид открылся бы прекрасный, но разочарование, не успев углубиться, исчезло, как только Нил провёл языком по его яйцам, а затем по всей длине. Нил расцеловал тонкую кожу внутри бёдер, слегка прикусывая, и вернулся к члену, старательно прослеживая каждую венку и подходя к капле смазки на головке. Смотреть на это Эван уже не мог — яркий острый язык, полуприкрытые глаза с длинными ресницами, распухшие губы и вспыхнувшие щёки, картина была прекрасной, но ещё чуть-чуть — и толкнула бы его за край. Так что он закрыл глаза и попытался расслабиться, прогнать напряжение из своего тела, не идти навстречу этой волне и судороге так рано и так отчаянно.

Эван вслепую запустил пальцы в растрепавшиеся волосы Нила, потянул его за затылок чуть выше, к себе. Тот понял намёк и наконец-то обхватил губами его член, но неуверенно, сдержанно… будто в первый раз? Или не в первый, но осторожные, сбивчивые движения губ и языка так и кричали о неопытности и робости. Почему-то Эвану стало ещё теплее и легче — ведь Нил затеял всю эту игру в уверенность ради него, а он даже поверил. Такой смелый парень. Он улыбнулся и сдержал порыв податься вперёд, толкнуться в нёбо и горло — нельзя сказать, что это был лучший минет в жизни, но Эвана завораживало, как его тщательно изучали, примеривались, пробовали, то проводили языком, то слегка касались зубами. В этом не было ритма, только хаос, но хаос восхитительный.

— Нил, сожми губы, — проговорил Эван сквозь короткие вдохи, приподнялся на кровати и опёрся на локоть, — и действуй по моей руке.

Нил глянул на него из-под ресниц без страха, но с вопросом. Повиновался, плотно обхватил член и взял в рот столько, сколько мог. Эван слегка потянул его за волосы вверх, а потом надавил на затылок снова, вверх и надавил, вверх и надавил, задавая небыстрый, но чёткий ритм. Вскоре Нил ухватил идею и задвигался сам, без помощи, лаская правой рукой основание ствола, которое пока не умел вбирать в себя. Движения были всё такими же изучающими и аккуратными, но размеренными, в хаосе появилась цель, он ускорялся, на ресницах с непривычки повисли слезинки. Член Эвана сладко задевал вход в горло, губы Нила упруго скользили, не пропуская воздух. В этот раз Эван уже не пытался закрыть глаза и всё больше проваливался в тягучую, накрывающую волну оргазма. Член совсем окаменел, дышать стало трудно, и тогда он потянул Нила за волосы вверх и кончил, изгибаясь, себе на живот.

Не дав себе выдохнуть, Эван кинулся вперёд и теперь сам прижал Нила к кровати — тот чудом не стукнулся головой о борт и смотрел с восторгом и настороженностью. Прошептав «спасибо», Эван расцеловал припухшие губы, ощущая и оттеночную горечь адры, и свою терпкую горечь, жадно проник языком и обвёл нёбо, которое столько ему подарило в последний час. Покой, дом, удовольствие, уверенность.

Нил всё ещё был полностью одет, и сквозь тонкие штаны Эван чувствовал твёрдый стояк. Не прекращая целовать Нила, он достал его член и плотными, тесными движениями заскользил по нему ладонью, смазанной в своей сперме, не пытаясь оттянуть удовольствие Нила или поддразнивать его, как наверняка сделал бы с кем-нибудь другим. На изыски не хватало ни сил, ни чувства. Эван желал, чтобы Нил поскорее забился в его руках, без устали целовал его шею, подбородок, грудь. Наконец жёлтые глаза замерли, за оглушительным и ярким стоном последовала судорога, и кулак Эвана залило горячее семя.

Он поцеловал глаза Нила и нежно, почти целомудренно коснулся его губ, потянул к себе, снял с него рубашку и этот вечный жилет, отбросил их в другой конец кровати и улёгся рядом, обняв Нила за талию. На груди и животе его кожа была розовой и гладкой, без единого шрама или даже родинки. Нил всё ещё смотрел куда-то в потолок, лишь изредка косился на Эвана, но тут же смущённо отводил взгляд.

— Я думаю, этот эксперимент тоже прошёл успешно, и если тебе хватило духу его начать, то должно хватать и сейчас, чтобы посмотреть на твой научный объект.

Нил выдохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Прости, что я так всё... В-в-внезапно. Просто я был очень рад, а ты давно мне приглянулся. Было здорово встретить на этом острове того, кто понимает мои увлечения, а не смотрит, как на заморскую диковинку.

Эван погладил его по щеке и отвёл волосы со лба.

— То же могу сказать о тебе, — он рассмеялся. — Жаль, что у меня не получится забрать тебя в свою лабораторию, — Эван уткнулся носом в плечо Нила, довольный и сытый, но тут всем телом почувствовал, как тот напрягся.

— Почему? У тебя там ж-ж-жена и дети, хочешь сказать?

Эван раскатисто рассмеялся и обнял Нила покрепче.

— Нет, прости, я думал, что все знают эту историю. И меня, если уж на то пошло, — Эван шептал, выводя пальцем линии на груди Нила, который совсем притих. — Моя лаборатория была разрушена три месяца назад, вместе с моим домом, Каэд Нуа. Все мои люди погибли, а я… я оказался здесь.

— Так ты Хранитель! Тот самый. Ты… Вы л-л-лорд Каэд Нуа?! — Нил не кричал, но в ночной тишине Казувари эти слова отдавались громом в ушах.

— Никогда не называй меня лордом, — Эван проговорил зло и быстро, выплюнул фразу ядом. — Тем более после всего, что было, — значительно мягче.

Но Нил уже вырвался из объятий и споро надевал одежду. Воздух насквозь пропитался тревогой, которую Эван всё никак не мог объяснить себе — возможно, потому что измотанное тело отказывалось не только двигаться, но и думать. Он пересилил себя и встал, кое-как натянул рубашку и брюки, не застегивая, медленно подошёл к Нилу, который стоял в углу у стола, закрыв лицо ладонями.

— Расскажи мне, что не так, — Эван взял его руки и притянул к себе, приблизился, слегка сгорбившись, стараясь не угрожать и не пугать парня своим ростом и размахом плеч. Всё равно это отвратительно напоминало детство и дикие улицы, на которых он вырос. — Пожалуйста.

Но в ответ он не получил почти ничего, только сдавленные «не могу» и «потом», «пожалуйста, уходите». Эван попытался поцеловать Нила, объяснить хотя бы так, что нечего бояться, но его оттолкнули вновь неожиданно сильные руки.

После этого он мог только уйти, бросив последний взгляд на родное лицо.


End file.
